leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rapid Firecannon
* is gold efficient, without its passive. * For Rapid Firecannon to be considered gold efficient, its passive must be worth at least . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants movement speed. ** The percentage movement speed stat increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * The minimum attack range required for the +150 range cap is ; however, due to the attack range values from champions, the closest is 430 (With at level 6). * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * Firecannon''s range increase also works for and , both of which are melee attacks. ** However, this does not work for . This may or may not be a bug which yet to be addressed. * '''Rapid Firecannon's' passive can stack with . The attack will gain Rapid Firecannon's bonus range but will trigger bonus damage to multiple targets. Rapid Firecannon allows the attack to apply to turret, meaning that it can bounce to turrets, apply damage and critically strike turrets. ** Rapid Firecannon's passive as more effects and more damage than and therefore doesn't stack with it. Strategy * This item has the least amount of attack speed out of all attack speed/crit chance items. Unlike , this item's energized strike is not applied in area of effect. In addition, it cannot crit, so it does less damage than Statikk Shiv. * Despite this, this item allows you to land a basic attack outside of your basic attack range. This is really good for situations where you need to take out a tower but enemies are defending it. You can also use it to poke your enemies from a safe distance, before engaging into a fight, which is especially useful if the enemies are strong enough to engage you if you enter into your basic attack range. Due to those reasons, Rapid Firecannon is one of the most commonly purchased attack speed/crit chance items. * This item is most commonly paired with , which make up for Rapid Firecannon's lack of waveclear compared to Statikk Shiv. It is also commonly purchased by caster ADCs which will purchase instead of a second attack speed/crit chance item, as they do not really need a lot of attack speed and make good use of the extra range. ** It is also commonly paired with . Although the damage from both items do not stack, this item extends the range which you can proc Statikk's AoE damage, in addition to energizing it faster and allowing it to be applied on turrets. Patch History from . * Energized attack bonus damage reduced to from . * Basic attacks becomes Energized 25% faster. ;V6.21 * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ;V6.3 * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 7%. * Bonus damage reduced to from . ;V6.2 * : Fixed a bug where champions would run into normal attack range, even when they had an empowered attack range from . ;V6.1 * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. ;V5.24''' * Total cost increased to from . * Bonus damage to target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. ;V5.22 Added * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +30% attack speed. ** +8% movement speed. ** +30% critical strike chance. ** Passive - Energize: Moving and using basic attacks Energize you. When fully Energized, gain Firecannon. ** Unique passive - Firecannon: Your next basic attack gains 35% increased range, up to a maximum of +150 range and deals 50-200 (based on champion level) bonus on-hit magic damage. Firecannon can be used on structures. }} References de:Schnellfeuer-Geschütz pl:Ognista Armata Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items